Hunhan Oneshoot series : Sehunnie kajima
by Cherry Jung
Summary: Ketika Oh Sehun galau karena Park Chanyeol, Xi Luhan dan Kris, disitu lah dimulai keevilan hyungnya Oh Kyuhyun dan sang partner in crime Shim Changmin. BL. HunHn. slight!ChanBaek,KaiSoo,KrisTao,SuLay,ChenMin. many typo here. RnR juseyo.


HunHan oneshoot series

Sehunnie kajima~~

Summary:

Ketika keisengan Oh Kyuhyun dan Shim Changmin kambuh dan membuat rusa kecil miliik Oh Sehun menangis.

RnR juseyoo~~

.

.

.

.

.

Pasangan paling fenomenal di SM senior High School itu sedang bertengkar hebat saat ini. Kalian tahu siapa? Yap benar sekali si pangeran es sekaligus maknae Oh Sehun dan si rusa cina kesayangan Sehun, Xi Luhan. Masalahnya sepele sekali sebenarnya, kalian mau tahu apa?

Jadi, siang ini saat Xi Luhan sedang menunggu teman teman ukenya Sehun lewat begitu saja di depan matanya dan asyik mengobrol dengan hobaenya yang sudah jelas jelas naksir dengan Sehun, siapa lagi kalau bukan Irene.

Kejadian itu jelas saja membuat Luhan panas, untung saja Baekhyun, Minseok, Yixing, Tao dan juga Kyungsoo segera datang, kalau tidak entah akan jadi apa Sehun dan Irene.

Bukannya menangis dan galau, Luhan malah membalas Sehun dengan bercanda mesra dengan sunbaenya yang sekaligus kakak sepupunya Tan Hangeng, dan mereka bercanda tepat di depan kelas Sehun. Dan Sehun langsung saja menghajar Tan Hangeng. Untung saja kekasih Hangeng, Kim heechul segera datang dan membantu Luhan memisahkan Sehun dari Hangeng.

Apa kalian berfikir bahwa Sehun egois dan selingkuh? Tentu saja salah. Haha. Ini semua ide dari hyungnya, Oh Kyuhyun dan sahabat hyungnya Shim Changmin. Jadi,

FLASHBACK

H-14 anniversary Sehun dan Luhan

Sehun sedang galau di ruang tv di rumahnya, tadi saat pulang sekolah saat mengantar Luhan pulang, Luhan bilang kalau anniversary ini ia ingin sesuatu yang romantic dan berbeda. Jelas asaja Sehun kelabakan. Walaupun Sehun termasuk jajaran pria romantic dari teman temannya, tetap saja dia kalah romantic dari Park Chanyeol dan Wu Yi Fan teman sekaligus seniornya di sekolah. Dan saat Luhan mulai bercerita betapa romantisnya Chanyeol dan Yi Fan kepada Baekhyun juga Tao, dalam hati Sehun mengumpat setengah mati kepada dua hyungnya itu.

Setelah asik galau, hyung Sehun yang paling evil, Oh Kyuhyun, muncul dengan partner in crimenya, Shim Changmin

"Yo adik kecil, mengapa mukamu kusut sekali" Kata Changmin

"diamlah hyung, aku sedang tidak mood" Kata Sehun

"woah woah ada apa adik kecil? Apa kau bertengkar dengan Rusa Cina kesayanganmu itu?" Tanya Changmin lagi sambil duduk di samping Sehun, sedangkan Kyuhyun duduk di sebelah kanan sambil mulai menyalakan Tv.

"dasar bocah makanya jangan banyak gaya pacar pacaran apalagi dengan yang lebih tua" Kata Kyuhyun

"diamlah hyung, kau juga berpacaran dengan Sungmin hyung yang lebih tua denganmu, bahkan kau yang paling galau jika Sungmin hyung baru saja berbicara dengan si Kim Jungmo padahal mereka hanya partner praktek" Kata Sehun. Moodnya tambah jelek dengan kehadiran dua evil di rumahnya itu. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya melotot dan Changmin tertawa keras.

"Jadi sebenarnya ada apa adik kecil?" Tanya Changmin penasaran. Akhirnya dengan setengah hati Sehun bercerita tentang apa yang terjadi dengannya dan Luhan.

"HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA" tawa ChangKyu

"YAK! Jangan tertawa, menyesal aku cerita dengan kalian" Kata Sehun sambil menimpuk ChangKyu dengan bantal sofa

"Yak adik kecil, haha, begitu saja susah" Kata Kyuhyun

"memangnya kau punya ide hyung?" Tanya sehun

Sepertinya Sehun salah bertanya Karena duo ChangKyu bersmirk evil ala mereka dan terjadilah ide bodoh mereka.

END FLASHBACK

Sekarang ini sehun benar benar ingin menggantung hyungnya itu,

'Dasar duo evil sialan' makinya dalam hati

Sayang sekali hyungnya itu sedang pergi lomba bersama partner in crimenya dan baru kembali 2 hari lagi, satu hari tepat setelah hari jadinya dengan Luhan. Dan besok adalah hari jadinya dengan Luhan, sementara dia dan Luhan belum berbaikan.

Dengan tampang sedihnya, Sehun berkumpul untuk latihan basket dengan teman temannya. Si Happy Virus, Park Chanyeol berjalan mendektai Sehun lalu memukul kepalanya,

"Ada apa Maknae" kata Chanyeol

"diamlah hyung aku sedang tidak mood" Kata Sehun. Melihat partner in crimenya yang sedang unmood dan hampir digoda oleh Chanyeol, Jongin menghampiri Sehun diikuti Suho, Kris dan Chen.

"Yo yo yo Oseh ada apa" kata Jongin

"diamlah jong" kata Sehun

"Sehun-ah ada apa? Aku dengar dari Yixing kau dan Luhan sedang bertengkar" kata Suho smeentara Sehun mengangguk sedih dan mulai bercerita setelah di paksa Jongin dan Chanyeol

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" tawa Chanyeol, Jongin dan Jongdae bergema di lapangan basket indoor ini. Untung saja Jung coach belum datang dan siswa siswa lain hanya menggeleng dan maklum dengan tawa trio beagle itu. Sementara itu Suho dan Kris hanya tertawa kecil dan menatap kasian Sehun, Sehun sendiri merasa moodnya tambah turun.

'sialan kau Jongin, Chen hyung, Chanyeol hyung. Awas saja aku buat kalian bertengkar dengan pacar kalian itu' kata Sehun dalam hati. Hampir saja Sehun akan meninggalkan lapangan untung saja Jongin dan Chanyeol mencegahnya dengan smirk di wajahnya.

"Kami punya ide Sehun" Kata Chanyeol dan Jongin. Sehun yang sudah pusing pun kembali dan mendengarkan ide dari Chanyeol dan Jongin.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

HunHan

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Luhan saat ini sedang berada di jalan menuju Rumah sakit, saat selesai mandi tadi rumah sakit meneleponnya dengan panic dan mengatakan bahwa Sehun berada di rumah sakit karena kecelakaan pulang dari latihan basket. Tentu saja Luhan panic. Dengan kaos bergambar apel, celana panjang, dompet dan handphone, Luhan segera menuju rumah sakit. Luhan menangis sepanjang jalan dan membuat supir taksi bingung.

Tak berapa lama Luhan sudah sampai di rumah sakit. Tanpa diketahui Luhan, di lobby rumah sakit ada Kris dan Tao yang sedang mengamatinya, lalu Kris mengetik pesan ke yang lain

'Target coming' isi pesannya kepada teman temannya diatas. Dan dengan segera Kris dan Tao naik ke atas lewat lift lain.

Bodohnya Luhan adalah, bisa bisanya dia percaya bahwa ICCU penuh dan Sehun dirawat di kamar rawat inap, segera saja Luhan keluar dari lift dari lantai 10. Sepi. Itu yang menyambut Luhan tapi Luhan sudah tidak peduli lagi. Dipikirannya hanya ada sehun.

Luhan membuka pintu nomor 237, disana ada Suho dan Yixing.

"luhan" Kata Yixing

Luhan mengabaikan Yixing dan hanya berjalan menuju sehun dengan bersimbah airmata. Luhan jatuh terduduk di bangku di pinggir sehun.

"hiks, sehunnie" panggilnya sambil menggenggam tangan Sehun

"Kata dokter keadaan Sehun sedikit mengkhawatirkan Lu" Kata suho. Merasa tak ada tanggapan, Suho melanjutkan lagi.

"Dokter bilang sepertinya kepala sehun terbentur dengan keras dan menyebabkan guncangan parah" Kata Suho lagi. Dan Yixing hanya menggenggam tangan Suho yang menahan tawanya saat menjelaskan keadaan Sehun yang bohongan kepada Luhan. Untung saja Luhan sedang sibuk menggenggam dan menatap Sehun.

"hiks.. sehunnie. Bangunlah" Kata Luhan

"kami pergi ya Lu" Kata Suho dan Yixing. Luhan hanya diam dan Suho juga Yixing keluar.

Di luar sudah ada ChanBaek, ChenMin, KrisTao dan Kaisoo, mereka segera menuju kamar 240 yang sudah terpsang monitor cctv di kamar Luhan. Sehun dan Luhan tidak tahu bahwa kamar itu dipasang CCTV, ini adalah ide Jongin dan Chen. Mereka bilang siapa tahu Sehun dan Luhan akan melakukan 'Piippp' dan siapa tahu mereka bisa mengancam Sehun dan Luhan jika pasangan itu bertingkah.

Kembali ke dalam kamar Sehun dan Luhan

"Sehunie" panggil Luhan lirih sambil menggenggam tanga Sehun kuat

"hiks sehunnie ayo sadar. Maafin lulu" Kata Luhan lagi. Sementara Sehun hanya diam dan menahan tawanya

"Sehunie hiks, ayo bangun, maafkan lulu. Lulu nggak akan bandel lagi" Kata Luhan

'kau tidak salah lu' kata Sehun dalam hati

"hiks Sehunie, sehunie sehunie. Sehunie ayo bangun nanti kita pergi minum bubble tea lagi" kata luhan lagi

"sehunnie hiks kia belum berbaikann kan, lulu belum kasih tau kalau itu Hangeng ge sepupu lulu" kata Luhan lagi

'aku tahu lu, untung Yixing ge sudah memberitahuku' kata sehun lagi dalam hati

"sehunnie, apa lului harus mencium sehunie seperti di buku cerita supaya sehunie bangun?" Tanya Luhan dengan polosnya

'oh shit aku ingin melihat Luhan pasti sekarang dia sedang kebingungan' kata Sehun lagi dalam hati

"sehunnie, jebal ireona hiks hiks hueee sehunnieeeee kalau sehunnie mati lulu sama siapaaa?" Kata Luhan lagi kali ini sambil menangis

'tenang lu aku tidak akan mati' kata Sehun dalam hati tentunya.

"baiklah, hiks kalau sehuni tidak mau bangun, lulu cium ya biar sehunie bangun hiks hiks" kata luhan sambil terisak. Luhan mengambil tangan sehun dan menciumnya

"hiks sehunie kenapa masih nggak mau bangun" kata Luhan

"Sehunnie hiks" kata Luhan lagi sambil menangis

"Sehunie ayo bangun hiks besok kita anniv, ayo kita jalan jalan hiks. Kalau sehunnie bangun lulu mau turutin permintaan sehunnie hiks" kata luhan lagi

'GOTCHA! kata Sehun dalam hati

Luhan yang seperti orang frustasi mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Sehun. Merasa ada hembusan nafas di depan wajahnya, Sehun segera membuka matanya dan membalikkan posisi mereka sehingga sekarang Luhan yang di bawahnya. Jelas saja Luhan kaget

"SEHUNIE" Kata Luhan sambil mulai menangis lagi

"sssttt uljima baby Lu" kata Sehun

"Hiks sehunnie sehunnie" tangis Luhan. Sehun mengusap sayang kepala Luhan

"sehunnie bohong ya hiks" kata Luhan

"maianhae baby lu" kata Sehun lagi

"Sehunie jahat" kata Luhan

"mianhae baby" kata Sehun lagi sambil mengecup bibir luhan

"lulu sudah ketakutan melihat sehunnie terbaring disini hiks hiks tapi sehunnie trnyata bohong" Kata Luhan

"mianhae baby lu, sebenernya aku mau memberikan kejutan tapi baby lu ku yang nakal ini malah bermesraan dengan pria lain" kata sehun

"Aniya sehunie hiks pria yang waktu itu Hangeng ge sepupu Lulu" kata Luhan

"jinjja?" Tanya Sehun

"Nde sehunnie. Sehunnie sendiri selingkuh dengan Irene" kata Luhan

"aniya baby lu. Kata siapa hm?" Tanya sehun lagi

"waktu itu sehunnie jalan berdua dengan Irene dan mengabaikan lulu" kata luhan lagi

"ani baby, sebenarnya ini rencana untuk memberikan hadiah kejutan. Kan katamu kamu ingin sesuatu yang romantic dan berbeda. Sebenarnya rencana di rumah sakit ini tidak ada, hanya saja karena baby lu ku membuatku cemburu jadinya tiba tiba ada rencana rumah sakit" kata Sehun

"mianhae sehunie, lulu tidak tahu kalau ini rencana untu anniv kita" kata Luhan

"tidak apa apa baby lu, ini memang salahku" kata Sehun

"aniya sehunnie ini salah Lulu, harusnya lulu tidak bilang bahwa lulu ingin sesuatu yang berbeda. Mianhae ini salah lulu" Kata Luhan lagi

"gwaenchana baby lu" kata sehun

"tetap saja sehunni ini gara gara lulu" kata luhan

"kalau gitu baby lu harus dihukum eoh?" kata sehun sambil mencubit pelan hidung luhan

"ah, sehunie~~ eum, baiklah, tadi lulu juga sudah bilang akan melakukan apa saja untuk sehunnie" kata Luhan

"benar apa saja?" Tanya Sehun. Luhan mengangguk dengan imutnya

"bailah kalau begitu, mari kita kembalikan 'sehun kecil' ke dalam rumahnya" kata Sehun dengan smirk di wajahnya. Sementara Luhan berblushing ria

"Yak! Sehunnie mesummmmmmm~~~~" kata Luhan dan Sehun segera saja mencium bibir Luhan.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Omake

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di kamar yang di jadikan tempat mengintip 5 pasangan lainnya, juga sedang ricuh

SuLay

"xing~" panggil Suho

"diamlah Suho, kalau kau berani jangan harap kau dapat jatah sebulan kedepan" kata Yixing, dan seketika Suho hanya bisa diam sambil memandang sedih 'Suho kecil'

'sabar ya 'adik kecil' lebih baik tidak dapat sekarang daripada kita menganggur sebulan' kata suho di dalam hati

KrisTao

"peach" panggil Kris

"Stop wufan ge, tao tau gege mau bilang apa. Tao tidak mau, kalau gege memkasa, tao tidak mau memberikannya lagi kalau gege mau pergi keluar disuruh oleh appa" kata Tao. Sementara Kris hanya memasang wajah keruh dan memandang 'kris kecil' dengan tatapan sedih

"mengapa tao jadi galak sekali' kata Kris

ChenMin

"baozi~~" Panggil Chen

"Chennie, Chennie tahukan kalau xiuxiu masih sakit? Neomu appo, kalau chennie paksa xiuxiu tidak bisa membantu chennie lagi lain kali" Kata Xiumin dengan penekanan di setiap katanya. Sedangkan Chen hanya menelan ludahnya mendengar ancaman Xiumin dan memandang merana 'Chen Kecil'

KaiSoo

"baby soo~~" Kata Kai

"Kai, don't you dare" kata Kyungsoo

"ayolah baby soo, karena hari ini pas sekali dengan selesainya hukumanku kan baby soo" kata Jongin

"tidak jongin. Kita masih di rumah sakit." Kata kyungsoo

"jadi hyung mau kalau kita di rumah? ASSA baiklah" kata Jongin, lalu segera menggendong Kyungsoo dan keluar sambil berteriak

"HYUNGDEUL AKU DAN BABY SOO PULANG DULUAN" Kata Kai, sementara Kyungsoo meratapi nasibnya

'habis aku malam ini' kata Kyungsoo

Oh poor Kyungsoo sayang sekali hari hukuman Kai berakhir tepat hari ini

ChanBaek

"Baekkie~~" Panggil Chanyeol

"Chanyeollie, Chanyeollie tahu kan kalau Baekkie sedang sakit, Baekkie baru saja sembuh sakit, Chanyeollie mau baekkie sakit lagi ya?" Kata Baekhyun

"kan disini di rumah sakit Baekkie, jadi kita tinggal panggil dokter saja" Kata Chanyeol

"APA? JADI CHANYEOLIE INGIN MELAKUKANNYA DI RUMAH SAKIT? ANDWEEEE" Kata Baekhyun

"ah jadi baby baek malu ya seperti Kyungsoo maunya melakukan di rumah? Baiklah kajja" Kata Chanyeol sambil menggendong Baekhyun layaknya karung beras

"KYAAAAA YIXING GE XIU GE TAO-YAAA TOLONG AKU" Kata Baekhyun

Oh Poor baekhyunie haha

.

.

.

Beneran END

.

.

.

.

A/U : niatnya ini mau buat drabble tapi entah kenapa jadi kepanjangan dan jadilah oneshoot gaje dengan typo sana sini. Mohon reviewnya ya RnR juseyo~~~


End file.
